Alex Karalexis
Alex Karalexis (born September 20, 1977) is an American mixed martial artist of Greek descent. He has a professional record of 10 wins and 5 losses. Among other competitions, he has fought in World Extreme Cagefighting (WEC) and the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC). Mixed martial arts career Alex Karalexis competed on The Ultimate Fighter 1 as a middleweight, and was the third middleweight pick on Team Couture. After the challenge of episode 3, Team Liddell won the pick and decided to have Diego Sanchez fight Karalexis in the very first middleweight fight of the series. Karalexis was defeated via rear naked choke in the first round and was eliminated from the show. Karalexis later made a return for the series finale as a welterweight to defeat Josh Rafferty via TKO in the first round of the first fight of the evening. Traditionally a welterweight, Karalexis has dropped from 170 lb to 155 lb in order to compete in the lightweight division. His first lightweight bout was on June 3, 2007 at WEC 28, where he defeated Josh Smith by majority decision.Official WEC 28 Fight Results Karalexis was scheduled to face WEC newcomer Kamal Shalorus on November 18, 2009 at WEC 44.,Official WEC 44 Fight Card but a broken hand suffered in training has forced Karalexis off the card. Shalorus defeated replacement Will Kerr by TKO(Punches) in the first round. Karalexis was expected to face Zach Micklewright on April 24, 2010 at WEC 48, but Micklewright was forced off the card with an injury. Karalexis instead faced Anthony Pettis, losing via submission. Karalexis was expected to face WEC newcomer Zhang Tie Quan on September 30, 2010 at WEC 51. However, Karalexis was forced out of the bout with an injury and replaced by Jason Reinhardt. Reinhardt was subsequently injured in training himself, and replaced by Pablo Garza Mixed martial arts record {| class="wikitable" style="font-size: 90%" |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Location' |- |2010-04-24 | Loss | Anthony Pettis |WEC 48: Aldo vs. Faber |Submission (Triangle Choke) |2 |1:35 | Sacramento, California |- |2009-03-01 | Win | Greg McIntyre |WEC 39: Brown vs. Garcia |TKO (Punches) |1 |4:19 | Corpus Christi, Texas |- |2008-12-03 | Loss | Bart Palaszewski |WEC 37: Torres vs. Tapia |TKO (Punches) |2 |1:11 | Las Vegas, Nevada |- |2007-12-12 | Loss | Ed Ratcliff |WEC 31: Faber vs. Curran |TKO (Punches) |2 |1:26 | Las Vegas, Nevada |- |2007-06-03 | Win | Josh Smith |WEC 28: WrekCage |Decision (Majority) |3 |5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada |- |2007-01-20 | Win | Olaf Alfonso |WEC 25: Las Vegas |TKO (Referee Stoppage) |2 |3:53 | Las Vegas, Nevada |- |2006-08-17 | Win | Thomas Denny |WEC 23: Hot August Fights |Decision (Unanimous) |3 |5:00 | Lemoore, California |- |2006-06-17 | Win | Josh Lydell |RF 13: New Hampshire |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |1 | | Concord, New Hampshire |- |2006-01-16 | Loss | Jason Von Flue |UFC Ultimate Fight Night 3 |Technical Submission |3 |1:17 | Las Vegas, Nevada |- |2005-08-06 | Loss | Kenny Florian |UFC Ultimate Fight Night |TKO (Cut) |2 |2:52 | Las Vegas, Nevada |- |2005-04-09 | Win | Josh Rafferty |The Ultimate Fighter 1 Finale |TKO (Strikes) |1 |1:40 | Las Vegas, Nevada |- |2003-09-26 | Win | Mike Littlefield |Mass Destruction 15 |Decision (Unanimous) |3 | | Boston, Massachusetts |- |2003-10-25 | Win | Ted Govola |Mass Destruction 13 |KO |1 | | Taunton, Massachusetts |- |2003-06-07 | Win | Mike Varner |Mass Destruction 11 |Decision (Unanimous) |3 | | Taunton, Massachusetts |- |2003-01-25 | Win | Julio Colon |Mass Destruction 10 |TKO (Corner Stoppage) |1 |4:00 | Taunton, Massachusetts |- References External links * Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Lightweight mixed martial artists Category:Welterweight mixed martial artists Category:Mixed martial artists from Massachusetts Category:American sportspeople of Greek descent Category:Living people Category:1977 births